Mario and the Magic Toaster
by Blue-Boo
Summary: Mario finds a toaster with a genie inside! Will he get his 3 wishes, or will Lemmy and Bowser put an end to him?


Once again, Blue brings you a fabulous Mario Script. Read it. Oh, and don't forget to review! Also, I don't own Mario and blah blah blah... and also- brick

----------------------------------------------------

Mario and the Magic Toaster  
  
One day, Mario was taking a stroll through the desolate wasteland. When, out of nowhere, a flying toaster appeared.  
  
Mario: Toast-a! Hahahaha!  
  
The toaster fell on Mario's shoe, and Mario picked it up.  
  
Mario: Aww, I'm going to adopt it and name it Stu!  
  
Mario started to cuddle the toaster. Suddenly, a magic genie came out of the toaster.  
  
Genie: FINALLY!!!!!!  
  
Mario: It's-a me! Mario!  
  
Genie: You are a very lucky man! For I am a magic-  
  
Mario: Happy funny bunny honey!  
  
Genie: Umm... anyway, as I was saying, I am a magic genie! And I will grant you three wishes!  
  
Mario: Hmm... neat.  
  
Genie: Yeah! And you can wish for ANYTHING you want! Except for more wishes of course.  
  
Mario: Anything?  
  
Genie: Anything. Now, you have to be really specific, as bad things can ha-  
  
Mario: I WISH FOR A POTATO!!!!!! :D  
  
Genie: Umm... alright...  
  
The genie makes a potato appear.  
  
Genie: That's one... now you have two more....  
  
Mario: I don't like you! Hey! A potato!  
  
Genie: Of all people...  
  
Mario: For-a my second wish...  
  
Genie: Yes?  
  
Mario: I want-a Uranus to explode!  
  
Genie: Umm... okay...  
  
Meanwhile on Earth...  
  
Astronamer: Fascinating...  
  
boom  
  
Astronomer: What the? Hey, John! Uranus just exploded!  
  
John: Huh? What the heck does that mean?  
  
Back on Plit, in a McDonalds...  
  
Mario: I like you!  
  
Genie: sigh You have one more wish. And... well... frankly... I would kinda like to be wished free...  
  
Ludwig: Boy am I hungry... ACK!!!!! Mario! What the heck is he- HEY!!!!! Is that a genie?  
  
Mario: No, that's not enough.  
  
Genie: Umm... whatever. Yes, I am a genie.  
  
Ludwig: Can you please explain the sciences of your magic?  
  
Genie: Look, I don't like to get technical.  
  
Mario: It's-a me! Mario!  
  
Ludwig: Nobody likes to get technical...  
  
Suddenly, Bowser came in and fried McDonalds. Mario jumped out the window and did some jumping jacks.  
  
Genie: Oh great...  
  
Bowser: I HAVE KIDNAPPED PEACH!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Yay!  
  
Genie: I guess you'll be wishing her back...  
  
Mario was already running at full speed towards the castle. Because of the curse of the genie, he was forced to stay within 10 feet of Mario. And because Mario was running so fast, he pulled the genie behind him.  
  
Genie: ACK!!!!! SLOW DOWN!!!!!  
  
Mario: Wee!  
  
Bowser: on toy walkie talkie Phase 1 complete. Lemmy, are you ready to trap Mario?  
  
Lemmy: behind Bowser on the other one Yes! Now let's go home before Mario gets there!  
  
Bowser: still on walkie talkie Good!  
  
Bowser and Lemmy put away the walkie talkies and run home.  
  
Ludwig: Now... why didn't they tell me that they were going to crash into McDonalds and make me spill my food all over this big guy... with a shaved head... with a bunch of mean tatooes... with big muscles... who looks mad...  
  
At Castle Koopa...  
  
Lemmy: We're here!  
  
Bowser: Duh, Lemmy. I can see that. And Mario's here too! Prepare the trap!  
  
Lemmy runs behind a lever.  
  
Lemmy: You know, I'm not sure why we didn't wait for him here in the first place...  
  
Bowser: That's not important. Now watch Mario...  
  
Mario steps inside, and Lemmy pulls the lever, causing Mario to fall down a trapdoor with the genie being pulled from behind.  
  
Lemmy: It worked!  
  
Mario is dropped into a small room full of mechakoopas, bob-ombs, boos, lava, and sparkies. The genie finally catches up to Mario.  
  
Genie: This is bad! Now, I think you should wish for us to get out of here with Pear or whatever her name was...  
  
Mario pulls the toaster out of his pocket and throws it into the lava.  
  
Genie: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!?! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
The genie starts to flash and look electricuted. It then implodes.  
  
Mario: Hahaha! Jeffrey! That was funny!  
  
Mechakoopa: What an idiot! Now we can kill him for sure!  
  
Boo: Yeah!  
  
The enemies close in on Mario, when suddenly, a giant pillar falls down and crushes them all.  
  
Bowser: looking down from the trapdoor What the heck?! I knew I should have paid more for that basement...  
  
Boos: Wait! We didn't die!  
  
Suddenly, Roy comes with a bucket of hammers. He dumps it all in the trapdoor, killing the boos.  
  
Roy: Those were useless.  
  
Bowser: Roy, what did you do that for?  
  
Roy: Well, pop. I found all these hammers just sitting in Ludwig's lab, when I felt they needed to be thrown away. That's when I saw the trapdoor was open, so I thought, 'What the hey?'. Just dump them in!  
  
Bowser: Oh forget it. This plan has failed.  
  
Mario makes a miraculous jump out of the basement, beats up Bowser and Lemmy, saves Peach, and goes home to make toast.  
  
The End


End file.
